Inevitable
by Stairway
Summary: Even after so long, the question still left him in an inevitable state...Why was his greatest rival alive? [Oneshot Yaoi SKxYY]


**Title: **Inevitable**  
Author: **Painted in Red**  
Published: **December 18, 2006  
**Muses: **I need to write something, so I'm doing a small free write :) Timing myself for 20 minutes to write a one-shot, then I'll go back and edit my spelling and grammatical errors. Let's see what I come up with…

**Inevitable**

He stared, unable to think of what to do next. The doors were closing, he could see that. The last bits of light barely wove their way through the falling rocks and heavy doors. His brother, clinging to his arm in mercy to get his own feet to move, yet he continued to stare, feet cemented to their position on the ground. Still, unable to decide what to do next.

"Kaiba!" He heard the others call behind him. He didn't look back. He could imagine the worried and confused look on their faces, the tears spilling from his own brother's eyes.

And yet he still stared at the lights shining from the end of the room. _"The decision was his." _A female voice repeated over and over in his head.

His fists clenched impossibly tighter as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Bullshit. _He echoed back.

The sound of boots marching across stone reached everyone's ears. They turned around, gazing at the brunet through wide eyes as he walked deeper into the collapsing palace.

"Seto!" A child's voice shouted. Yet he still paid no attention. His eyes were fixed onto the doors, moments away from sealing forever. His feet began to move quicker, arms began to swing, eyes began to sting, as he ran as fast as he could towards the light…

…and leaped.

He no longer felt his brother's tightened grip on his arm, he no longer felt the rocky ground under his feet. His vision was black, body was numb. It was as if time stopped itself, as if he were just a soul without a body.

His eyes cracked the slightest open, allowing a small stream of light and vision to flood through.

And he saw two familiar crimson eyes…

Seto immediately sat up, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. His cobalt eyes settled on a smaller figure lying beside him, hands fisted in the hem of his shirt as their owner's face was hidden in the pillows. Soft noises emitted from the figure, as if talking.

Seto, surprised by the scene suddenly lowered his hand to the other's wrist, gently rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. The figure shifted positions, so he could breathe air instead of cotton. Seto stared at the younger male's flawless face, unable to comprehend just what or how the two established their…relationship. Why was his greatest rival _living_ with him? Why was his greatest rival _sleeping_ with him? Why was his greatest rival _alive_?

Almost unconsciously, he slowly and cautiously brought his hand to caress his lover's face, trailing his fingers from the base of the neck to below the chin and around to irresistible lips…_his lover's _irresistible lips...

Crimson eyes suddenly flashed open, staring straight into uncertain blue ones. A few moments passed, the only sounds heard were the faint breathing of the two individuals.

"Seto?" The crimson-eyed figure spoke in just above a whisper, breaking the silence that once lingered. "What are you…?"

Seto instantly moved his hand upward and placed a single finger over the other's lips. "Shh…" he barely whispered, still keeping eye contact. The younger did not seem to mind. _Why? _The inevitable question repeated over and over in his mind. He winced, feeling a slight pain in his forehead, as if a warning…that the atmosphere would soon change. Something wasn't right, something or _someone _was out of place…

But at the moment he didn't give a damn.

He brought his head down and gently replaced his fingers with his own lips, capturing the other in a gentle kiss.

**-Fini-**

**A/N:** Hm. That turned out… interesting, to say the least. Not what I expected of a free write, but…I can be weird like that XD I'm not sure even I quite understood what was going on O.o (sweatdrops) Let's just say you're not supposed to have a clue as to what the heck was happening XD (winks) Well, that's the end… drop a comment/review, if you dare…


End file.
